User talk:RaspberryBlues
Thank you Mystreve I did click the "edit" button while on that page, intending to remove it. But I decided against it, since it's not my place to deal with thieves. I think I'm going to forward the message I posted to Clericofmadness, to you, since he seems to have taken a vacation, and I don't want to pester him if he's too busy. RaspberryBlues (talk) 12:35, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dingo the Wolf page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 13:56, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Re Hi. I'm sorry you and your friend are going through this. As you might know, plagiarism is something we have zero tolerance for on this site. However, I will need to see as much proof as you can provide before I just go and take a story down. It's nothing personal, I just have to have evidence before I do something like that. Link what you can on my talk page, and I'll look at it further. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 16:54, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Stolen character Posting this on my own talk page as well, to have an easier access to the links. I completely understand what you mean. So here is our evidence, that the character belongs to my friend. Dingo's deviantart Link to her oldest online deviation containing the character: Dingo animated Screenshot from Hatena flipnote Dingo's tumblr And just for good measure, here's some other links to deviantions containing the character. You'll see the date by scrolling down a bit and looking to the right, under information. help me...scary screen Sin and punishment Where's Waldo Undelete When the wild wind blows. More updated version of the character Some deviations by me: Beach Time Tonsberg Tegnerne -As things stand now, Dingo's comment, asking teamrandom21 to remove the video, by polite request, has resulted in him removing the video. It was part of his Untold Stories: series. He didn't communicate back, just removed it. I have a screenshot of my history checking the video, but sadly I didn't think to screenshot it at the moment, as it was blantantly using Dingo's tumblr avatar as a background. We don't know if he's also AlienLock , who posted the creepypasta on July 27th, 2013, or if he simply read stories, and deleted it, worried we would flag his channel. History screenshot Video removed The video was from somewhere in September, though there's no date that can prove that, so I suppose mentioning this is fairly moot. That's all we can add for now. I see there's a bunch of links, but they're chronological listed, which means oldest is first, and then newer deviantions follow after. I will contact TeamRandom21, to ask if he were ever in contact with the poster of the creepypasta, and where he got the drawing to use for the video. It is odd, that the story mentions Dingo as a white wolf (with odd colouration added afterwards), to the video using the more updated version of him, which is that of an orange wolf. Thank you for your attention, Mystreve. What's this i hear about my old shit story causing problems?